MY SELF
by wine137
Summary: Just Believe in My Self, Whatever they say, Just Believe in My Self / Kyumin / GS / Gabisa bikin summary #plakplakplak / RnR Please


**Author : JJwineProject137**

**Title : My Self**

**Pairing : KyuMin and other **

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Length : Unknow**

**Declaimer : FanFic ini terinspirasi dari beberapa scene di Dream High 2, tapi alur dan semua percakapan yang ada disini mutlak punya wine137. Jika pernah menonton Dream High 2, disini Kyuhyun sebagai JJ Project JB dan Sungmin sebagai Kang Sora. Gomawo for RnR**

Kini mimpi itu telah berlalu, mimpi yang selama ini aku bangun sudah tidak bermakna lagi didepan mataku, semua telah menghilang dan lenyap seketika.

"Mianhae, aku kira hubungan kita cukup sampai disini." Namja dengan T-shirt abu-abu itu menunjukan sesuatu yang telah final dan tidak mungkin disambung lagi.

"Aku harap kau bisa menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik dariku, meski status hubungan kita telah berakhir, kita tetap temankan ?" lanjut namja itu dengan senyuman tipisnya, sedangkan yeoja dengan blazer putih didepannya hanya terpaku, tak mengangguk, tak menggeleng. Namja itu beranjak dari tempatnya dan memasuki mobil ferrari hitamnya.

Sudah lebih dari dua tahun kejadian itu terjadi, dan semua berjalan wajar, namja yang dulu menjadi idola di kalangan remaja, kini hanya namja biasa dengan seragam sekolah tingkat akhir yang hidup sebagai pelajar biasa, meski masih banyak yeoja yang mengaguminya, namun dia tidak merasa seperti dulu, dia yang dulu, dan dia yang sekarang sangat berbeda.

"Apa kau sudah selesai berlatih ? Aku harus membersihkan ruangan ini." Namja itu berhenti menggerakan kaki dan tangannya saat sesosok yeoja dengan rambut bergelombang muncul didepan pintu, dia duduk di kursi tepi ruangan dan melepas sepatunya.

"Aku sudah selesai, baik sekali kau mau membersihkan ruangan ini." yeoja itu tersenyum dan memaju mundurkan sapu yang dia pegang, "sebenarnya ini adalah sebuah hukuman dari Yoon Songsaenim, hanya karna aku tidak mau bernyanyi." namja itu mengangguk dan memasukkan sepatunya kedalam tas yang dia bawa, "Kyuhyun-ssi. Ini milikmu ?" yeoja itu mengacungkan sebuah benda silinder berwarna putih "ne. Tapi aku tak tahu bagaimana cara menyalakannya." gadis itu membulatkan matanya saat mengetahui namja yang dipanggil Kyuhyun itu tidak bisa menggunakan benda itu.

"irohke~" yeoja itu memutar bagian atas tabung ke kanan dan bagian bawah tabung ke kiri, maka terpancarlah sebuah sinar dan denting halus ringing bell dari tabung itu. "dia akan menyala dan menenangkan hatimu." yeoja itu kembali menyapu lantai dan membiarkan Kyuhyun berlalu dari ruangan ini.

Kyuhyun terdiam di kursi dance room, sekedar melepas lelah setelah hampir dua jam berlatih. "_Neul baraman bonaeyo~ haruga jinagago~Tto haruga jinado~ geudae sumsori~ geudae useumsori~ ajikdo nareul heundeuljyo~_" sayup-sayup terdengar sebuah dentingan halus tuts-tuts piano yang tertekan, dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang music yang ada di sebelah ruang dance, dan menemukan sesosok yeoja dengan sweater orange tengah memijit tuts sambil membelakanginya.

"Tto nunmuri heureujyo~ Apeun nae mam moreun che~ Geudae utgo ittnaeyo~ Babo gateun nal~ cheoreomneun motnan naege~ hanbeonjjeum geudae~ dorabwajul sun omneunji~ Algo itjyo~ nae baraemdeureun~ gaudaeegen amureon uimi eopdangeol~ Nayeosseumyeon~ Geudae saranghaneun saram~ Nayeosseumnyeon~ Sueobsi manheun nareul~ Pureureun namucheorom~ Mareobsi bitnan byeolcheorom~ Tto baramanbogo ittneun nareul~ Geudaen algo ittnayo~?" Yeoja itu menghentikan denting terakhirnya dan menyudahi penampilan gelapnya di pukul delapan malam ini.

'jjak-jjak-jjak' Kyuhyun memberikan tepuk tangan bagi gadis itu, sontak gadis itu menoleh dan tersenyum canggung "Kau bilang kau tidak bisa menyanyi Sungmin-ssi ?" Kyuhyun duduk di sebelah grand piano yang tergelar gagah di tengah ruangan. "Aku memang tidak bisa." ujar gadis yang dipanggil Sungmin itu dengan halus dan sedikit dipaksakan.

"mereka telah menganggapku gadis terbuang, meskipun aku berpenampilan hebat didepan mereka, aku tetap akan dipandang dengan yeoja pecundang, berbeda dengan kau, yang jika orang lain memandangmu, mereka akan berdecak kagum, sekalipun kau berpenampilan biasa." Kyuhyun terbungkam mendengar penuturan Sungmin yang sedikit miris dan terkesan malu-malu.

"kau bisa merubah cara pandang mereka padamu Sungmin-ssi, cobalah keluarkan apa yang kau bisa dalam dirimu, dan mereka akan menghargaimu." Sungmin tersenyum miris mendengar penuturan dari namja yang kini ada di hadapannya. "namun kini, teman satu timkupun sudah melupakanku, dan aku tahu, mereka harus memiliki seorang vokalis yang cantik, anggun dan populer untuk membantu mendongkrak popularitas band mereka, mereka membutuhkan seorang angsa untuk ratu mereka, bukan seorang ugly duckling sepertiku." Sungmin mengakhiri ucapannya dengan sebuah helaan nafas panjang untuk sekedar melepas semua dendam yang dia simpan sendiri.

"Maksudmu ?" sesosok namja lain dan seorang yeoja dengan jaket bulu rubah memasuki ruangan itu, Sungmin menahan nafasnya sekejap dan menghembuskannya ringan. "aku sedang tidak mau berdebat denganmu Yonghwa-ya. Aku sangat lelah." Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang music dan meninggalkan ketiga manusia yang ada disana.

"Kau, mengapa kau bersama dia ?" Gadis dibelakang Yonghwa membuka mulutnya, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya memutar kepalanya dan meninggalkan ruangan itu disusul gadis dibelakang Yonghwa.

"Kenapa ? Kau dating dengan gadis yang bukan seleramu ?" Kyuhyun membalikan badannya tepat di perbatasan balkon gedung dan taman "aku tidak memiliki kriteria selera yeoja yang aku suka, dia bisa saja masuk dalam seleraku, dan lagipula aku tidak kencan dengannya, aku hanya sedang melatih kakiku sampai aku mendengar suara piano dari ruang music." gadis itu menggemetukkan giginya keras "Wae ? Mengapa kau melakukan ini padaku ? Mengapa kau begitu jahat padaku ?" Kyuhyun berhenti melangkahkan kakinya "kau yang memulai Seohyun-ah."

===URINEUN CHINGU,ANIYA ?===

"Haru-haru saranganeun ge, sesang sogeseo budijhineun de, himdeul ttae~ sumanheun saram sogeseo, keu junge han myeongppuniraneun ge, neekyeojil ttae~ sarangseureon nungillo, nareul barabwahjuneun~ ni nuneul beomyeon nal teukbyeorhada neukkyojyo~ ttadeuthan ni pumeuro, nareuranajumyeoneun~ on mome sangcheoga, modu amuroga~ When we're together~ when we're together~ Modeun ge gwaenchanajyo, apeun giokdeul sarajyeo~ When we're together~ When we're together nan dashi haengbokhaejyeo nado moreuge misol jiyeo~" (Together, JB ft. JiYeon, Dream High 2.)

Ujung pensil itu kembali menggores sebuah kertas dibawahnya, Sungmin aadalah gadis yang sekarang tengah berkutat dengan pemikirannya tentang lagu ini, apa yang seharusnya dia tulis didalam lembar kosong kertas partitur ini.

Semua kisah tentangnya, tentang semua kekesalan yang ia tulis di diarynya, tentang sesosok manusia yang mampu membuatnya tersenyum lagi, dan tentang semua ketenangan yag menghampiri hidupnya meski hanya sebentar saja. Sungmin mulai menekan tuts hitam dan putih secara bergantian, menghasilkan melody indah kehidupan yang memilukan sekaligus mengharukan.

tanpa ia sadari sepasang mata tengah melihatnya dari jendela kecil berwarna kehijauan dibelakangnya, mata tajam dengan seringaian serigala yang tercetak jelas di wajah tampan dengan kulit pucat itu "idaero jigeumchorom man, nae gyeote neoman itdamyeon, eotton shiryeoni, wahdo ikyeo nael su isseo~" Sungmin menyelesaikan reff terakhirnya dengan dengtingan akhir dan mengakhiri lagu yang ia buat.

===

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sebuah note coklat muda dri kotak hijau yang selama ini setia menjaddi penghuni bawah tempat tidurnya, dia mengambil sebuah pensil dan menggoreskan ujung pensilnya kedalam note partitur itu, note dengan sampul Kyu's signature itu berisi lagu-lagu privasi yang ia buat sendiri dan lagu-lagu yang menurutnya indah, note itu sudah empat tahun menjadi buku kebanggannya, tanpa ada seseorangpun yang bisa menyentuh buku itu,dia menulis apa yang baru saja ia dengar, menulis sebuah lagu indah yang dia rasa bermakna dalam.

Dengan serius dan ditemani lampu belajar kecil dimejanya dia menulis ulang lagu yang barusaja ia dengar, telinganya yang peka terhadap nada sangat membantunya untuk menentukan nada yang ia dengar, dan IQnya yang lumayan tinggi sangat membantu daya ingatnya untuk mengingat lirik yang dia dengar.

===

'knock-knock-knock' Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu nomer 86 itu dengan hati-hati.  
"Kyu? Ada apa ?"

**To Be Continue**

**Eotte ? Maaf ya wine137 gabisa buat ff sebenernya, wine137 author baru, baru beberapa kali bikin FF dan baru satu FF yang setelah ditimbang dan dirasakan pantas untuk di publish.**

**Gomawo. RnRnya jangan lupa ya~**


End file.
